Red Eyed Thief: Lost Hero
by flamelegendvargas
Summary: Shisui Uchiha... One of the strongest Uchiha in existance is thrown into another world full of Gods, monsters, Giants and a little bit of adventure. Armed with his Shinobi training and the legendary Sharingan he will fight. Rated M because Tsukyomi and gore maybe romance later.
1. Chapter 1

**Red Eyed Thief: Lost Hero**

**WARNING! THIS IS A TEST CHAPTER FOR NOW! **

**So for starters I am happy to say that this is the FIRST Shisui-centric PJO/Naruto story! Also I'm probably just gonna be writing whenever I get inspiration for a story, not on a schedule because last time I tried going on a schedule my story seemed rushed. Anyway unlike a lot of Naruto/PJO crossovers, Shisui won't be so trusting with his techniques.**

**Shisui P.O.V. (Most likely only P.O.V. in the story)**

Falling… why was I falling again? Oh right, that old man Danzo ripped my eye out and I gave my other one to Itachi, now I'm falling to my death… Not gonna lie this is a pretty lame way to go. Suddenly the world flashes bright and well that's where it gets weird. Ah I'm getting ahead of myself, my name is Shisui Uchiha, ANBU captain of the Hidden Leaf village and this is my story.

**Somewhere else**

"Chiron! He's waking up!" a girl exclaims to someone outside

"Ugh… where am I?" I ask as I groggily open my eyes… wait eyes? I sit upright, "Holy shit… I'm alive!" I start laughing like a crazy person, hell I don't even care anymore, not only am I alive but I have not one but two eyes! Suck it Danzo! You and your Root can kiss my ass!

"Are you ok?" The girl asks, she had blonde hair and stormy gray eyes, probably some sorta bloodline or something, whatever.

"Better than ok!" I keep grinning, "I have my friggin eyes!"

"That is how humans usually are." She raises an eyebrow at me and I realize something… First I'm alive, second I'm alive in an unknown location with a girl who could possibly be an interrogator, and third I don't have any bindings on time to get some information.

"Well then first order of business." I shunshin behind her and put my tanto against her throat, "Who are you? Who sent you? What village are you associated with?" My voice goes from cheerful to ice cold.

"What do you mean village? You're at camp Half-Blood." She says while trying to form a strategy on how to get out.

"Camp? Don't know what that is but I do know that somehow I got these eyes back and I wake up in some place I have no idea about." I narrow my eyes, "Now I'll ask again who are you?"

"M-my name is Annabeth Chase." She stutters, obviously my tanto at her neck is pretty unnerving. I'm going to guess she isn't a shinobi because if she were she'd use kawarimi to get out of this.

"This is going to get annoying." I sigh, I really don't like using my specialty but sometimes I have to, "Look into my eyes." I command and she turns around to see blood red orbs staring back at her instead of the usual onyx, "Genjutsu: Sharingan" I whisper as her eyes glaze over. I frown at the usage of this, "Now tell me what country this is, who the Kage is and what bloodline do you have that gave you those weird gray eyes?"

"You are in America, there isn't such thing as a Kage and I don't know what a bloodline is… I am a child of Athena." She says in a robotic tone.

"I hate using the Sharingan to do this." I grunt, "Well at least I know where I am… sorta. Alright when I release the Genjutsu you'll forget everything about me threatening you." She nods, "Genjutsu: Release" I mutter and her eyes return to normal, I quickly sheath my tanto before she fully realizes what happened.

"Oh you're up, you gave us quite a scare when we found you floating in the lake." She smiles, "My name's Annabeth Chase, Cabin 6, you're in Camp Halfblood."

"Shisui Uchiha, I don't even know what the hell you're talking about." I pretend to not know what she's talking about, "Who's in charge here? I want answers."

"That would be me young man." A guy with a normal upper body but with a horse lower body sorta walks in. So I do the only thing a sensible person would do.

"Holy crap! What kinda experiment did that psycho Orochimaru do to you?" I exclaim

"Experiment? My dear boy my name is Chiron, the trainer of heroes." Chiron smiles.

"Uh huh and I'm Hashirama Senju, founder of the Hidden Leaf Village." I snort, trainer of heroes? Yeah right.

"Excuse me did you happen to say… Hashirama Senju?" Chiron asks, "How do you know the name of one of the most powerful demigods ever? Not even his half siblings know about him." His voice turns serious

I weigh my options, on one hand I could use a genjutsu on him and get out fast but since he knew the First Hokage, he might know how to dispel them. I sigh and activate my sharingan in the first stage, "My name is Shisui Uchiha, ANBU Ram." **(I know Shisui has no relations to rams but the story is called Son of the Thief so… put it together)**

"Uchiha? Ah so you're from the village Hashirama-boy set up." Chiron goes back to normal, "You see the world we live in is separated like two sides of a coin. There is one 'hole' in a sense, you know it as the Valley of the End, and however there are sometimes rips that people from either world can fall through. No matter what all of these link back to the lake here at Camp Halfblood." Chiron explains.

"This sounds pretty B.S." I blink owlishly. What's next, the Sage of 6 Paths is the son of an alien? Pfft yeah right." I laugh at the concept

"Di immortales it's like another Percy." Annabeth sighs in sadness, obviously she knew this Percy guy a little better than friends.

"I dunno if that's a compliment or an insult." I say to them, suddenly they stare at my face, "What I got something on me?" I ask before looking up to seeing a glowing gold caduceus above his head, "Kai!" I form the ram sign trying to break the genjutsu but it stays there.

"Shisui my boy that is no illusion, your father has claimed you." Chiron says

"Father? Lord stick up his ass (Fugaku Uchiha) told me that my old man was a coward and ran away when the Kyuubi attacked." I growl, I knew something was up with that story but I still don't believe that someone I don't know is my father.

"He lied, simple as that. Hail Shisui Uchiha son of Hermes, God of travelers and thieves!" Chiron exclaims as he gets down on his front hoofs and Annabeth drops to a knee, a pained expression on her face.

"_She probably knew some guy who was a son of Hermes as well… also who the hell is Hermes?" _I think to myself, "Ok who the hell is Hermes?" I ask the horseman.

"Annabeth can you explain the gods and our history to him? I would but Hashirama gave me enough headaches to last 3 life times." Chiron laughs as he leaves the two demigods.

"Fine… Well it all started with…" She goes into some long-winded story about gods and titans and whatever, then gods and giants, all the little things in between and finally the last 6 years of adventure that she and this Percy guy went through. The sun was now setting and I popped my the joints in my back

"As interesting as it was couldn't you condense it at all?" I ask with a sweat drop, "That was around two hours."

"Sorry I lost track of time, it happens to me." Annabeth chuckles awkwardly, "At least you were able to pay attention the whole time."

"Hehe I guess I'm just a good listener." I laugh, not wanting to let her know that I was zoning out most of the time; probably not too important right? I look towards the now setting sun and hear a conch horn blow.

"Ah it's time for dinner, come on I'll show you where you have to go." Annabeth motions for me to follow her and I do… I only know three things right now, one I'm in a new world, two my dad's alive and apparently a god and three… I'm hungry.

**Normal P.O.V. (Also at the Dinner tables)**

Shisui walked towards the Hermes table after being pointed there by Annabeth, "Uh hey" He waves awkwardly, _"Even though these guys are supposed to be my siblings this is pretty nerve racking... not like enemy territory nerve racking but more like will they accept me or just be like Uchihas" _Shisui thinks to himself.

"Claimed or waiting?" One of the teens at the head of the table asks, he had curly brown hair and similar eyes to Shisui (not Sharingan just a similar shape and facial structure.)

"Claimed I guess, that's when the bright light flashes above your head right?" Shisui asks

"Yeah that means you were claimed. The name's Cravis, my brother here's Tonner." The teen smirks

"No you're Tonner and I'm Cravis!" The other shouts

"Ignore them... They started watching the Harry Potter movies and decided to act like Fred and George Weasley." A girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes says with a smile, "My name's Alice, what's your name unless you want to be called Ninja boy." She giggles

"Funny considering that's what I am..." Shisui mutters under his breath, "The name's Shisui Uchiha." Shisui smiles at her

"Sounds oriental, strange considering you look American." Alice says

"Ah I'm not really from around here." Shisui chuckles awkwardly, suddenly the horn blows again.

Chiron clears his throat, "Campers! I would like to introduce our newest member to our family, Shisui Uchiha, son of Hermes!" The campers break out into a round of applause, "Settle down, now since he has had combat training before coming here I will give him the choice to do group training with his cabin or to train with me or by himself." The trainer of heroes smiles at the young Uchiha.

"I uh... hmm..." Shisui closes his eyes for a few seconds, _"On one hand I could get to know my siblings better BUT on the other hand I could be trained by the guy who literally trained THE First Hokage. Decisions, decisions..." _Shisui reopens his eyes, "I'll be honored to have you train me, Chiron."

"Very well, I shall give you your schedule tomorrow. Now onto other news, the Capture the Flag game is in two days! The ones holding the laurels are the Poseidon Cabin and the Athena Cabin!" Annabeth and some black haired kid that looked similar to an Uchiha except he had sea green eyes stood up.

"Psst, hey who's the guy who stood up?" Shisui nudges Alice

"You mean you don't know? Oh right, just got here, duh. That's Percy Jackson, he's the one who... defeated Kronos." She says in a pained tone.

"That was the bastard that took over Luke wasn't he?" Shisui asks, "Annabeth told me most of what happened, I zoned out a bit but I listened when she told me that someone was controlling decent person to gain power... People or well Titans like that make me sick." Shisui growls, obviously referencing the one eyed War Hawk by the name of Danzo.

"Yes, in his last moments Luke retook control over his body and ended Kronos for good." She says with a sad smile, "But that was then, we don't live in the past, we're demigods we have to move forward." She says

"Spoken like a true warrior." Shisui grins slightly, remembering a similar speech given by his sensei.

**Flashback**

_A young Shisui, Anko and Itachi sat in front of the Memorial stone with their Sensei, Sajin Ryunosuke, Konoha's Thunder Beast standing in front of them._

_"You see this stone! The people's whose names are on here were heroes who died in combat!" Sajin shouts, Itachi's eyes widen marginally, Anko gasps and Shisui nods, having been here with his mother to honor their fallen family members. Sajin then calms down, "When on a mission one of your comrades might die, does that give you the right to give up? No! When your comrades die you must live for them, fight for them, win for them! We're in a bloody business and we can't afford to slow down! Now if you're too afraid to fight not only the right fight but for your friends and family then you can leave now."_

_"Like hell that'll happen Thunder-sensei" Shisui chuckles, "I won't back down, I've got my family to protect... Not just the Uchiha but Konoha as a whole!" Anko and Itachi nod as well._

_"Good answer kid." Sajin chuckles, "Then let's get training."_

**Flashback-End**

After the announcements the meal finally comes. Shisui claps his hands together over his meal, "Itadakimasu" He says before he starts to eat the dinner. He basically inhales it as most Shinobi do/ can do after training or a mission. Having your eyes ripped out and fighting ROOT and Danzo count as that right?

"Holy Hermes you're eating fast!" Travis's eyes bug out

"Dude you're a monster." Conner says

"What? This is nothing! There was once a woman in my village named Kushina Uzumaki, she could eat say... 23 bowls of ramen in 3 minutes." Shisui slows down for a second to talk.

"I'm scared of your home now." Alice gulps

"Ah it's not too bad... Unless you talk to the Green Beast... then you'll be scarred for life." Shisui begins to ramble about the craziness that is Konoha.

"Yeah definitely staying away" Alice says, after eating a few more plates Shisui goes over to the fire and dumps some food in there along with everyone else.

"Uh yeah thanks dad... I guess for saving me and all that stuff." Shisui dumps the food in and immediately smells something familiar... The air of the forests of Konoha, the smell of Ichiraku Ramen, the smell of tobacco burning in the Hokage's office, but most of all it smelled like home.

"So what's it smell like to you?" The teen with green eyes, Percy asks

"My home, is it supposed to smell differently to each person?" Shisui asks, _"Gotta admit that's pretty interesting. Could probably be recreated with seals and genjutsu, too bad I suck at the first one."_

"Cookies, home made by my mom." Percy grins, "Oh right I didn't introduce myself, my name's Percy Jackson, Cabin 3."

"Shisui Uchiha... whatever cabin Hermes is." Shisui chuckles as they shake hands. He could tell this Percy kid wasn't some random punk... well in shinobi standards he was, but he's seen war, he's lost friends... this guy was a leader, kind of like a Kage to these people.

"That'd be 11, oh and by the way you should hide your stuff, Hermes kids are notorious for stealing." Percy says with a grin as he walks over to the camp fire with Annabeth.

"Ch I'll just seal everythin- wait a minute I literally have only these clothes and my tanto." Shisui sweatdrops, "I'm gonna need some clothes." He yawns slightly, "Whatever sleep now, find cabin, buy clothes tomorrow." Shisui jumps up into one of the trees, secures himself then drifts off into sleep.

**AN: AND FIN FOR REAL THIS TIME! So yeah I decided to not only throw in some OC but too also have it a little before the Lost Hero so Shisui could get to know people. Since Percy only disappears when Jason appears (I'm going off of the wiki here since I haven't read Lost Hero/Son of Neptune in a while and I don't wanna re-buy the books since I kinda lost them) Basically I just want Shisui to have to get used to America and the Demi-god life before I throw him into plot territory and since he doesn't have a certain fuzzball of death to guide him I feel like it was a good plan. The only thing that sucks is that since it's the first Shisui-centric PJO crossover I have nothing to go off of so I'm going in blind, well some one has to take the first step right? Ah whatever you guys'll help me improve! Fav, follow, review!**

**-Vargas out**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah not as many reviews or whatever as I****'****d like but I guess that****'****s what happens when you do a story that doesn****'****t focus on one of the main characters and go into completely new territory. But whatever I****'****ll keep going with this story and make it successful. I also just realized that there aren****'****t many Hermes stories out there compared to Artemis, Hades, or Apollo****… ****same old same old now. Onto other news apart from this chapter there are going to be 2 more before cannon just to build up Shisui****'****s relations with the campers. **

Shisui woke up with and with the grace of the Toad Sage fell to the ground with a loud thud from the tree he was sleeping in last night. He stretches a bit and then walks around for a while trying to find Chiron. He soon realized that it was a gray out right now, meaning it was around 5 or 6 in the morning. The old trainer of heroes was most likely asleep right now so Shisui decided to explore the camp. So after walking around for a half hour he found the cabins… Huh they're pretty easy to find why didn't he do it last night? Oh right he got revived and frankly didn't give enough of a crap to go find the fire or the cabins. Ah laziness the mortal enemy of all prodigies. As Shisui walked around he noticed Percy in the arena hacking and slashing at various dummies with a glowing bronze sword. Shisui shunshined into the arena and blocked the celestial blade with his tanto.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asks

"Could ask the same of you, I was learning my way around camp and noticed you going all green beast on the dummies." Shisui says, "If I didn't know better I'd say something… no someone triggered this."

"What do you know? You've only been here a day." Percy growls, his anger rising

"I've been in war before Percy…" Shisui says in a sad tone and activates his Mangekyo Sharingan, "I've seen it in your eyes, the eyes of a survivor so I trust you… these eyes the Mangekyo Sharingan, they are gained when an Uchiha with a fully matured Sharingan loses someone they hold dear, whether it is killing their loved ones or watching a man they viewed as a father getting murdered in front of them." Shisui says, losing his normal goofy or emotionless (read Uchiha) attitude, this was the man who survived harsh conflict and came out alive, not ok but alive.

"I'm guessing it was the second choice right?" Percy asks

"Yeah, my sensei… or teacher in this language died when we were rescuing my teammate Anko from some shinobi from the Hidden Mist Village…"

**Flashback**

_Shisui, Sajin and Itachi chased after a group of men wearing purple chunin vests, showing they were from the Hidden Mist._

"_Shisui how much chakra do you have?__" Sajin asks_

"_About 85% of my reserves, why?__" Shisui asks_

"_I want you to shunshin towards them and hold them off long enough for Itachi and I to back you up.__" __Sajin says calmly, __"We can__'__t catch up to them without burning through a lot of our chakra but you not only have the reserves but the fastest shunshin in Konoha.__"_

_"I__'__ll have one of my crows go with you, they can cast a minor genjutsu on them to help you out.__" __Itachi says as a crow jumps onto Shisui__'__s shoulder._

"_Thanks crow boy__" Shisui snickers, "I__'__ll teach em to mess with our teammate!__" __His eyes narrow as he blurs towards the Kiri nin with his high speed shunshin. Thankfully they didn__'__t notice him yet, the young Uchiha silently drew a kunai and stabbed one of them in the spine, the rest stop and begins to combat him but sadly__… __he was unlucky._

"_Heh you made a mistake kid.__" __A puff of smoke envelopes one of the Kiri nin, he was replaced by a man wearing a black sleeveless shirt, shinobi pants and a porcelain mask. His arms were wrapped in bandages and he hand wild blond hair. But what was most noticeable was the long needle like blade in his hand._

"_Kushimaru Kuriarare…" __Shisui growls, just his luck to fight one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist._

"_Oh you know my name? I have to fix that...__" __Kushimaru replies coldly as he thrusts the blade forward, the sword extends and pierces Shisui__'__s shoulder, pinning him to a tree._

"_Ch Uchiha Style: Halo Dance!" __Another Shisui appears behind the Swordsman and fires 3 burning Demon Wind Shuriken at the man. The __'Shisui__' __that was pinned to a tree turned into a bunch of crows and reformed as a single crow on Shisui__'__s shoulder._

"_Genjutsu… __I should have known__…" __Kushimaru grumbles as he goes for another strike but is cut off by Sajin._

"_Lightning Style: Jupiter Explosion!__" __Sajin goes through a few handsigns and fires a burst of electricity, stunning Kushimaru for a few seconds. Sajin then throws a kunai at another Kiri nin__'__s throat and grabs Anko and tosses her to Shisui._

"_Sensei?__" Shisui asks_

"_Leave Shisui, you are strong but I doubt you could handle one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen.__" __Sajin says in a serious tone, __"__The mission was to rescue Anko, now leave, I__'__ll hold him off.__"_

"_NO! I won__'__t let you face him alone!__" Shisui shouts_

"_This isn__'__t a request, Chunin Uchiha.__" Sajin says, "Leave now."_

"_No… __I refuse to let you die!__" __Shisui rebuts, suddenly the world goes dark, the last thing he sees is Itachi behind him._

"_Sensei__… __While I agree with Shisui, I won__'t question you__… __I won__'__t let your death be in vain.__" __Itachi says with a sad smile._

"_Ambo vivunt , frater." (Live for the both of us, brother [rough translation]) Sajin says with a grin as he turns back to Kushimaru_

_Itachi stares wide eyed at the man and the words he used, that the Uchiha somehow understood. The soon to be clan killer created a shadow clone and had one carry Shisui and the other carry Anko away. However Shisui's eyes opened a crack as he saw Sajin getting impaled and a storm of electricity in front of him. That was the last anyone ever heard of Kushimaru Kuriarare and Sajin Ryunosuke, formerly known as the Thunder Beast, now immortalized as the Thunder King. _

**Flashback End**

Percy's eyes widen at the story before lowering his blade, "How did you get over it?" he asks the son of Hermes.

"I didn't… you can't get over this kind of stuff. You can try to move on, carry the good memories with you and live for them." Shisui quotes his sensei, the man he viewed as a father.

"I understand… sort of." Percy frowns

"Eh nobody truly understood sensei except himself." Shisui shrugs, "I understood a bit of it but not all of his ideals." Shisui then gives a rare smile, not his grin but a sad smile like he knew, "I'm gonna go keep walking, as much as I wanna fight you it won't be fun now. I want to fight you in the Capture the Flag match." Shisui grins, "You better be ready, but remember to stay calm, or you won't be able to keep up." He laughs as he shunshins away.

Shisui reappears in front of the lake and walks out to the center, he then sits in the center of the lake and begins to meditate while sitting atop the water.

**Mindscape- Shisui**

Shisui looked around his mind. It was a replica of the Final Valley but instead of Hashirama and Madara's statues preparing to fight it showed them shaking hands. This embodied Shisui's desire for peace… there was also Kushimaru Kuriarare's corpse strung up somewhere else but that was irrelevant, wasn't it? However something was different about this place, he could feel it. In a shimmer of light a man with wavy black hair (picture Ace's haircut) wearing a black suit with black shirt and a gold tie. He also had a Greek Omega pin, Caduceus pin and a pin that had the symbol for Konoha inside a box. This was his father, Hermes.

"Shisui… You've grown so much." Hermes smiles weakly

"That happens over the years unless you expect me to shrink." Shisui rolls his eyes at his father. Ok maybe he was a little pissed at being abandoned.

"Haha true, it seems you inherited your mother's traits, that's pretty good." Hermes laughs

"What you mean the Sharingan?" Shisui asks as he activates his Mangekyo

"Yes and no… I can't explain it to you fully because it may or may not have a roll in a prophecy but your Mangekyo is well no longer a Mangekyo." Hermes says

"What?"

"Yep, look in the mirror." A mirror appears in Hermes' hand as Shisui sees that the star shaped symbol on his eye changed. It now looked like a black flower with 8 petals and a red circle in the middle with a black pupil with 3 tomoe spinning around that.

"What the… how did this happen?" Shisui asks

"Consider it 18 years of missed birthdays, the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and your eyes back." Hermes smiles, "Listen you're alive for a reason, you are needed here to not only help ou-ARRRGH!" Hermes begins to writhe in pain as his suit begins to change into track pants with winged sandals and a tank top before switching back, "Listen… The Gods are losing control… AGH! We need you and the others grr! to help us regain control over our forms!"

"Wha? What forms? You're confusing me old man!" Shish says

"It's too long to explain… I can't control this much longer so I need to leave before my other half attacks… Just know I didn't abandon you at all!" Hermes says as he disappears in a flash causing Shisui to wake up.

**Camp HalfBlood**

Shisui's eyes shoot open as his chakra becomes visible, his EMS now active, the Uchiha stands up on the water as canoes near him and he lets out a cry of agony before promptly passing out from the pain.

**Later-Infirmary**

Shisui wakes up wearing a black t-shirt, cargo shorts and no shoes, he also notices that he's in the infirmary again. He looks to his left to see Chiron standing next to the bed.

"Ah Shisui you gave us quite a scare, what happened?" Chiron asks

"I… met my father." Shisui says as he tries to wrap his head around the idea that his father was alive and not a weak deserter like Fugaku said. Shisui looks towards Chiron, "He upgraded my Sharingan so that must be why I passed out."

"I see so you now have the Mangekyo Sharingan I guess? You should know the ris-"

"I've had the Mangekyo for a while… I got it when my sensei was killed. No he gave me the Eternal Mangekyo, it has the same power as the Mangekyo except without the risk of blindness… Sadly the only way to gain an EMS is to have either a God give it to you or to implant someone else's, both ways result in excruciating pain." Shisui explains, "He also said that he was having trouble controlling his forms or something, you know what that means?"

"Di Immortales…" Chiron mutters, "Shisui if what Lord Hermes said is true then there is trouble on the horizon, for now you must rest but do not worry… I will not forget this and I shall explain in due time." Chiron smiles before walking out, "Also Shisui my boy, tomorrow is Capture the Flag, you have your own weapons right?"

"That's a rhetorical question right?" Shisui asks with a raised eyebrow. Oh yes this game would be fun.

**The Next Day- Capture The Flag Match**

Shisui stood with his siblings and unclaimed cabinmates, unlike most campers who wore armor, Shisui wore his shinobi sandals, ANBU pants, ANBU vest, arm guards, and Ram mask **(AN: I looked it up and Hermes' sacred animals are tortoise and ram, not snake, sorry guys, I'll change it in the first chapter)**

Alice gave him a quick once over, "Ok Ninja Boy, you're weird, no armor?" She asks as she gives her scythe a quick spin.

"No, why would I need any? It weighs me down, sides you don't have much armor." Shisui gestures to Alice's clothes which was a camp shirt, long pants with shin guards and arm guards.

"I use a scythe, heavy armor would only slow me down." She huffs

"It doesn't matter, both of you hurry up." A young man with sandy blonde hair and purple eyes says as he pushes past them, he wore a black hoodie and guantlets and carried a great sword on his back.

"Eh? Who the hell are you?" Shisui asks

"Cade… Cade Powers, Cabin 5." Cade grunts as he walks away

"What crawled up his ass to make him so pissed?" Shisui grumbles

"It doesn't matter ninja boy, let's get going and get the game plan from Annabeth." Alice smiles as the two siblings walk over to Annabeth who was giving orders to the team.

"Alright, Percy's their heaviest hitter but he lacks strategy so I'll fight him, I need someone to set traps so I can beat him." Annabeth says.

"Sorry to burst your bubble captain but I think I should fight this guy." Shisui says to her.

"And why should I believe you're even combat ready? You don't even have any armor." She says with narrowed eyes.

"Think blondie… I'm a wild card, he won't expect me or my little bag of tricks." Shisui says with a mischievous grin.

"What can you do? We have no record of your skills." Annabeth stands her ground

"Ninja Art: Hiding Like A Mole" Shisui whispers as he disappears underground and pulls Cade underground, leaving only his head. Shisui then appears again and does a mock bow, "And for my next trick I'll pull an ass out of the dirt!" He says like a magician and pulls Cade out of the dirt, leaving the angry Ares kid to growl at him.

"Encore, Encore!" Conner and Travis grin like idiots, hey they had a cool ninja brother now, why shouldn't they be happy?

"Fine, fine you can fight Percy, I'll go for the flag with Connor and Travis acting as a distraction for the Apollo kids. Alice, I need you to go with the Ares kids to take out the bulk of their forces.

"Roger dodger boss blondie" Alice says with a mischievous grin

"Ugh I don't even bother anymore." Annabeth massages her temples, "Alright break!" She shouts and the team disperses and Shisui shunshins into a tree, waiting for Percy to make his move. The horn blew, signifying the start of the match. It felt like hours as Shisui waited for his prey, suddenly he looked down to see Percy running towards the flag, Riptide ready. Shisui jumps from the tree and with a grin he shouts, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Balls of fire descend upon Percy as the Hero of Olympus narrowly dodges the technique but still gets lightly singed.

"Should have expected you, lemme guess Annabeth's going for the flag right?" Percy sighs

"I cannot disclose taicho's plan, I received orders to stop you." Shisui says in his 'ANBU voice' before removing the mask and laughing, "I could never do this crap, the ANBU voice is too much fun. But whatever, let's finish our fight from yesterday." Shisui grins as he draws his tanto as he and Percy charge at each other.

"For a weird guy you're pretty strong." Percy grunts as they clash, he pushes Shisui back and lands a punch on the Shinobi who substitutes with a log.

"I have all sorts of tricks in store." Shisui says as he does a flip over Percy and flips through handseals, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Loud Singing Jutsu!" Shisui releases three flaming dragon heads at point blank range that explode as they converge on Percy.

"Damn" Percy grunts as he skids backwards from the attack, "Heh, right where I need to be." Percy steps back and into the river behind him. Suddenly his burns heal and he looks healthier.

"That is such a BS ability." Shisui grumbles

"No it's not" Percy counters back, "Let's finish this!" Percy summons all of the water he could in the form of a wave.

Shisui closes his eyes, "Guess I have to go all out huh?" Shisui reopens them with the EMS active, "AMATERATSU!" He shouts as he creates a large black flame, "Inferno Style: Black Halo!" Shisui's Amateratsu changes into a black ring of concentrated fire and hovers in front of Shisui. The two powerhouses were about to launch their attacks when suddenly the horn blows.

"Damn… We have to finish this another time." Percy sighs as he releases the water, "You guys got the flag."

"Heh it was fun Percy." Shisui disperses the flames and deactivates his EMS. He then grins at the son of Poseidon, "That's a pretty cool ability you have with the water, a bitch to fight but really useful."

"Thanks… I think, that black fire looked pretty strong too" Percy grins weakly as they both falter slightly, the fight against each other taking more of a tole than they realized.

"Let's head back, we'll continue some other time." Shisui suggests and Percy nods as the two begin to walk towards the main camp when suddenly they are greeted by a giant metal face staring at them.

"**GROOOOAR!****" **The machine roars at the demigods

**AN: And cut on CH2! I had fun writing in some backstory on how Shisui got the MS. Also I have plans for many of the important Narutoverse charactars (barring the rookie 9 and people who are in the Leaf) Yes I know I made Shisui weaker than he actually is but he is still recovering from the near death experience. I realized that this chapter was a little fast but I want to get the filler over with. Now onto the next order of business****… ****Here is Shisui****'****s current Stat Sheet**

**Name: Shisui Uchiha**

**Title: Shisui of Teleportation**

**Rank: ANBU**

**Godly Parent: Hermes**

**Elemental Affinities: Fire, Earth, Inferno**

**Kekkei Genkai: Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**

**MS/EMS Abilities: Susano****'****o, Kotoamatsukami, Amateratsu**

**Chakra Levels: Mid Kage (Demigod perk)**

**Taijutsu: Mid Jonin**

**Ninjutsu: High ANBU**

**Genjutsu: Unmatched**

**Kenjutsu: High Chunin**

**Fuinjutsu: Acceptable (can make storage seals on his body and that****'****s about it)**

**All in all Shisui is very strong but he has been training most of his life and gets a huge demigod boost. As a Ninjutsu specialist his taijutsu and kenjutsu is somewhat lacking, making it so someone like Jason who has the mindset of a warrior (unlike Percy who has no plan most times) could math him until he starts to use the Sharingan. I decided to have the epic cliff-showdown with Amateratsu and Percy's wave to start a kind of rivalry/friendship between Percy and Shisui, making Percy's disappearance mean something to him other than 'oh no the camp hero's missing'.**

**Next chapter is Shisui and Percy vs Festus and some more filler**

**Fav, Follow, Review!**

**-Vargas out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And we're back for #3! It's going slow but I won't give up on this! I've been trying to make Shisui a main character for a while now and I will do it! Alright I realized I forgot some stuff in the last chapter so I'm gonna put it in now. I'm going to be introducing more OCs like Cade and Alice who by the way are inspired by Eze and Alice from Brave Frontier. The OCs I introduce will play a role later but won't affect the main story other than a 2-3 chapter side arc or Akatsuki will play an important part as morally gray people, some will help Shisui and others will oppose him as they love destruction too much. Now onto reviews.**

**coolgirl: thanks, I can't see Shisui being in the PJO storyline as they are a lot younger than him and it would be awkward as hell to write. Shisui WILL NOT make it back to the Elemental Nations for some time BUT some others will make their way to Earth during the Mark of Athena or the House of Hades (I have a basic plan for the first 3 stories)**

**The No-Life Emperor: I said I'd address it here so let's start. Shisui is still recovering from his fight with Danzo and ROOT as it was only 2-3 days ago and he never properly recovered. It was never said how painful it was to receive the EMS and I'd think getting your eyes upgraded would hurt like a bitch. In chapter 1 I said that Shisui hates to use Genjutsu in general so it rules out Tsukyomi and Kotoamatsukami from his jutsu list unless he REALLY needs to. Finally Shisui strikes me as the type of character to love a good fight so he wouldn't go all out from the start or at all unless he needs to.**

**Jose19: I know BUT this isn't a story where Shisui just plows through everything with a paper thin plot and somehow gets a harem out of it. If you're looking for an overpowered Narutoverse go to FTDS (no offense to your writing skills just don't like how you make the Narutoverse THE strongest, makes the fights kinda boring)**

**Guest: This was when they were chunin, neither of them had their Mangekyo Sharingan yet. Last I checked 7 Swordsmen were in a league of their own and it was more of an event where Shisui gains his Mangekyo rather than let's fight the 7 swordsmen.**

**Kamikaze Bacon: Thank you, I generally avoid P.O.V. changes but I thought it would be a better start than a third person point of view.**

**Finally I want you all to know that while Shisui and the shinobi are strong they are not godlike, they still need a god's help to kill a giant, they can't solo a primordial and they cannot survive looking at the gods' true forms unless they are Hagoramo Otsu-fucking-tsuki, his sons or their reincarnations… Or a true Jinchuriki (Bee) because the Bijuu are essentially Olympian level.**

**NOW TO BEGIN!**

The giant metal dragon stalked towards Shisui and Percy, Shisui sighed at his terrible luck, must come with being an Uchiha, somehow the Uzumaki got all the good luck. Shisui glances towards Percy, "A friend of yours?" He asks sarcastically to the son of Poseidon. The dragon charges at them and Shisui flings a few kunai that harmlessly bounce off of its metal scales.

"No, he was a creation of the last councilor of the Hephaestus cabin, he's gone haywire now." Percy gulps, even with the Achilles Curse it would be a hard fight, the curse also made him lose energy quickly after fighting.

"Any plans… other than hit him hard?" Shisui asks before flashing through handseals, "Uchiha Style: Great Rampaging Flame!" Shisui exhales a large fireball that spreads outward, as the attack hits it creates a smokescreen.

"Did you get it?" Percy asks the Uchiha, suddenly the dragon emerges from the smoke, unharmed by the flames.

"Damn, any other plans?" Shisui asks as he ducks under a claw strike.

"Run?" Percy asks as they dodge a stream of fire.

"Sounds good" Shisui says as he grabs Percy by the shoulder, "Let's go"

**Main Camp**

Shisui and Percy appear near the dining pavilion where Chiron was ordering people to search for them, "Hey Chiron" Shisui grins

"Shisui, Percy! Oh thank the gods!" Chiron exclaims, "What happened?"

"We ran into Beck's dragon." Percy says grimly, "It's still going wild, Shisui got us out with some high speed movement… thing."

"Shunshin?" Chiron asks and Shisui nods

"Yeah, I would've gone all out but I'm still getting used to my new eyes." Shisui says with a sad undertone, _"If I'd been stronger…" _He wonders how life would have played out if he was strong enough, probably not but he would never know.

"Shisui… Shisui!" Chiron gets his attention again, "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing, it's not important." Shisui says with an annoyed sigh, not wanting to let the aged centaur know about his secret Uchiha need for strength. Yes all Uchiha whether they realized it or not craved power, even the pacifistic ones like Mikoto and Itachi craved power in the deepest parts of their heart, Shisui was more controlled but it often came out whenever he went to the memorial stone. Some were able to use this power lust to push their training to new heights, others just became spiteful and moderately insane like Fugaku. Shisui gives a tired smile to the centaur, "I'm heading back to my cabin, we have training tomorrow right? I should rest up for it." Shisui heads towards the plain cabin and opens the door, shocking the inhabitants.

"Shisui! What the Hades happened to you?" Alice gasps, her armor gone and now wearing gray sweatpants and a baggy hoodie.

"Percy and I tried to fight a dragon… yeah I was too tired to do any serious damage so we had to run." Shisui chuckles, "Which bed is mine?" He asks lazily.

"The one at the far left." She points to an unused bunk, still trying to wrap her head around her brother not only fighting on even ground with the Hero of Olympus and then fought the dragon that only people from the Hephaestus cabin had a hope of surviving against.

"Thanks sis" Shisui chuckles before flopping onto his bed, letting his mind slip into dreams.

**Next Day**

Shisui woke up to… cold? and it was we- those bastards. His brothers threw his bed in the middle of the lake didn't they? Luckily all of his gear was sealed so no biggie. Shisui pushes himself out of the water and stands on it with a grin, "You have to do better than that, idiot brothers… I had to avoid pranks from an Uzumaki, two actually." Shisui runs towards the main camp and sees Cade walking out of the pavilion with a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth.

"So the Stolls did their initiation prank huh?" He chuckles, "I remember when I was in their cabin, they threw my mattress in the lake and dyed all of my clothes pink… I had a fun time burning those." Cade laughs darkly

"You're a violent person you know that?" Shisui sweatdrops

"Duh son of Ares, it's in the description." Cade remarks sarcastically

"How the hell would I know that? I've been here for under a week." Shisui growls before going towards his table and grabbing an apple from Connor and a bagel from Travis

"Hey! That-"

"-Was our food!" They say in unison

"Not my problem, you put my mattress in the lake, I take your food. Simple as that." Shisui says lazily, he dealt with enough initiation pranks ranging from Jonin initiation, regular ANBU initiation, and worst of all ANBU unit Delta Tri under Commander Dog. Only people who had some special jutsu or skill could join, they were essentially the Hokage's elite guard. The members during his time were Kakashi Hatake as Dog, Might Guy as Tortoise, Yugao Uzuki as Cat, Anko Mitarashi as Snake, Itachi Uchiha as Weasel and of course himself as Ram. They were an odd group for sure with the eccentric Anko and Guy it was amazing they were even ANBU. But enough monologuing, there was food to eat!

**1 Month Later**

Shisui finally slipped into routine at Camp Halfblood, sure his routine was train by himself, spar with Percy, train with Chiron and then read, sleep or swim but it was a routine. Sadly today was not going to be a routine day for the shinobi. His cabin door bursts open as he wakes up, Annabeth was standing there, her hair a mess and panting heavily.

"Have any of you seen Percy?" She asks desperately

"Last I saw him was when we sparred yesterday. Why? What happened?" Shisui stands up and puts on a black t shirt, ANBU style pants and a sleeveless hoodie, his tanto strapped to his shoulder and his shuriken and kunai holsters on his legs.

"He went missing, last night he was here… This morning he was gone." Annabeth cries a bit

"That's bad…" Shisui says as he walks out of the cabin, trying to extend his senses so he could find the Hero of Olympus, "I can't find his energy… He's not anywhere near here. If he was in the forest and died there would be residual energy, but there's nothing… Like he was teleported away or something." Shisui sorta explains

"So what do you want me to do? Accept my boyfriend might be dead?" She growls

"No, Percy's like a brother to me, in the short time I've known him I learned that while he's an idiot he wouldn't leave for no reason, especially without telling you. Something tells me this has to do with what the old man told me." Shisui mumbles the last part.

"What do you think happened?" She asks

"I don't know… but something big is gonna happen soon." Shisui says grimly. He then acitvates his sharingan out of anger, "Come on, no use standing around here, we should get food, and form a plan." He motions for Annabeth and the others to follow him.

Breakfast went slowly and awkwardly, nobody talked, it was too uncomfortable. Even if they wanted to form a plan to try and find Percy, Shisui was stumped and Annabeth was a timebomb ready to explode in teenage emotion and tears, lots of tears. Nobody wanted to set her off so they all backed off, Shisui had his eyes closed as if he was trying to find Percy's energy from half way across the country… Sadly for him, Shisui was no Sage and could not do that. When it came time for Shisui to train with Chiron he lost his focus and nearly got hit by an earth spike.

"Shisui I know that Percy's disappearance is botherin-"

"No what's bothering me is how he disappeared, not the fact that it happened." Shisui calms down

"What do you mean?" Chiron asks, genuinely confused for once.

"Percy is the strongest here barring us two meaning that it would be nearly impossible to kidnap him." Shisui closes his eyes, "Plus there are wards around each of the cabins making it so intruders are cursed, right?" Chiron nods at this, "So I think that unless the Second or Fourth Hokage decided to become evil and mark Shisui with Hiraishin then it has something to do with my… family." Gods damn it felt weird to call them that. Hey if you grew up calling the stick-up-the-ass Uchiha Clan your family, the mere concept of family was strange.

"But who? I know Lord Zeus doesn't exactly like Percy but he wouldn't destroy the Hero of Olympus and neither would Hades, after all Percy got him a cabin for his children." Shisui says while getting into a thinking pose, "Like I said earlier this is going to be big. I need to focus so I'll cut our training short, sorry Chiron." Shisui mock salutes the aged Centaur before going off to think about what happened. Hopefully he would find answers, more likely than not, it would not happen for a long time… At least until a certain blonde Roman demigod shows up.

**AND DONE!: Yes I know it's a thousand shorter than normal but bear with me. This chapter was a FILLER chapter, while the other two technically are as well, this one was mainly to set this story up for the appearance of our main characters. Now you might think that I am underpowering Shisui, making Chiron able to beat him. Now remember in this story Chiron trained Hashirama Senju, the man who was able to best Madara fuck mothering Jesus Uchiha. Yeah Chiron is OP as fuck in this story he can use Catra! Wait no Katara! still wrong? Ohhhh Chakaram? Chakra! That's what I was saying all along, assholes. Anywho Shisui was like I said before still recovering when he fought Festus, after a month of training and recovering I'd put Shisui at very close to Olympian strength when going all out. However when fighting monsters he won't go all out or even use chakra unless necessary so expect to see some sword play and not just Great Fire Kill this Bitch. Alright I'm done for now! I'll update soon and as always, follow, fave and review!**

**-Vargas out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So yeah I know this last chapter wasn't too good, no duh I hate writing filler and just wanted to get the story started. Now it's 3 months after Shisui arrived and he will finally meet the new group, if any of you have an idea for the pairing (NO HAREM) leave a review. Also I'm changing the timeline, instead of 3 days in between Percy going missing and Jason appearing, it's 3 months just so I could have Shisui get some new stuff. Also Shisui, Cade and Alice are a sort of group, one of the pairings is CadexAlice anyway since I actually thought it'd be funny since they're both Brave Frontier inspired characters, I was going to go for the whole opposites attract shtick but Cade is NOT like Atro in any way. Finally since this is a MINOR Brave Frontier cross as well, Leo will be somewhat like Vargas in combat so he will have Dandelga instead of a hammer, he will have to earn it though. On a side note am I the only one who thinks it's strange that Kurenai has dark hair and red eyes (like an Uchiha) and is a genjutsu specialist? It's been bugging me since I doubt it's a coincidence.**

**Axcel: he would probably assume it's a dojutsu because he's in a new area, also just about any not too normal eye color could be a dojutsu or have some significance in the Narutoverse. **

3 months… 3 months since arriving in this strange world, Shisui smirks. He met his real family and got to live life on his terms, not on the Uchiha's. Last month he stopped wearing the ANBU armor all the time and opted to wear black ANBU pants with his Leaf Headband as a belt, a gray t-shirt and a sleeveless black hoodie, he still had his ANBU armor hidden in seals on his wrist. Ah seals during his time at camp Chiron taught him how to make the seals invisible until they are used which made things a lot, and he meant A LOT easier among other , a mirage appears in front of him, showing an image of a blonde haired teen wearing shades.

"Shisui get back to camp now, we found our lead on Jackson, some kid with blonde hair and blue eyes, named Jason." Cade says over the Iris Message, "Butch and Stormy just sent us a message and I decided to tell ya."

"Thanks, where are they now?" Shisui asks with a grin

"Flying towards camp, they're being attacked by Storm Spirits."

"They wouldn't happen to be in a rainbow chariot would they?" Shisui laughs

"Uh yeah… you see them, don't you?" Cade asks

"Yep, see ya war kid." Shisui ends the message and walks towards his motorcycle that the Hephaestus cabin built for him in exchange for helping to try and subdue the dragon in the forest. The motorcycle looked like a normal Harley Davidson and had but had two boxes on the sides full of celestial bronze shurikens and the triggers for them were buttons on the ends of the handlebars, the son of Hermes sped towards camp, eager to meet the one who will help him find his friend.

**Camp Halfblood**

Shisui parks his bike next to his cabin and puts a quick blood seal on it so nobody but him or Alice could touch it without getting shocked. He then walks over to where Cade was standing with his new sword. If a child of Ares proves himself(or herself) to be incredibly strong for their age, Ares will gift them with a weapon, if the god truly sees something in them then he will bless the weapon. This was one of the blessed weapons, μεγαθήριο or Behemoth, the name of the beast it was forged from. The blade itself was about 5 feet long and had blue wrappings and a red gem on the side.

"They here yet?" Shisui asks

"Nah, they had to take a-no, no that's their chariot, heading towards the lake… Shouldn't you use your ninja magic to make sure they don't goof worse than they already did?" Cade asks

"No, if I use any Earth Style, the abrupt landing could hurt the pegasi, they're heading for the water so I'm sure they're fine. Unless one of them is a child of Zeus, then it might be a problem if they go into the lake." Shisui jokes, knowing full well that Poseidon wasn't as petty as his little brother.

"That would suck for him." Cade chuckles, "Hmm… yeah we should help out right?" He points to a large flying monster getting closer to them.

"Nah not like it's a dragon or anything… actually shit knowing our demigod luck it's probably something like that" Shisui blurs towards the downed chariot while Cade runs towards the group, his sword in hand.

"Hey Shisui, coulda used your help with the landing." A buff guy with a rainbow tattoo grunts

"Not the time Butch!" Shisui shouts as the flying beast dive bombs towards them, it had a scaly body and wings with a barbed tail… Shit a wyvern.

"Duck!" Cade shouts as he swings his blade horizontally releasing a burst of electricity, the attack simply pushed the beast back, not doing any real damage.

"sonovataint" Shisui mutters as he looks at the damage, or lack there of.

"You got a plan, Ninja Boy?" Cade asks as he swings his sword again to block a talon swipe from the wyvern

"Yeah, hold it off, I'm gonna go solar on it!" Shisui activates his EMS with a slight smirk. After arriving in this world he learned that Amateratsu and Susano'o were both gods of the Shinto Pantheon as were Izanami and Izanagi, making him wonder if his clan was linked to the Japanese Pantheon, since Amateratsu is the Shinto goddess of the Sun, Shisui often joked that his Amateratu flames were sun flames and would make various sun puns about it.

"Bitch!" Cade growls as he dodges a strike from the tail of the wyvern, "GO DIE IN A FUCKING HOLE!" He deals a fair bit of damage to the wyvern as he (with Tyche smiling upon him) cuts off one of the draconic creature's limbs.

"Cade! Get out!" Shisui shouts as blood drips down his cheek.

**Flashback**

_Shisui stands on the training field, after practicing his Uchiha Style: Halo Dance, he then activates his Mangekyo Sharingan, "No more… no more of my friends or family will die on my watch!" He creates a halo of black fire, "INFERNO STYLE-"_

**Flashback end**

"ZERO FLAME HALO DANCE!" Shisui roars as he fires the legendary flames of the Uchiha at the Wyvern in the shape of a giant black ninja star, completely consuming it. There was no gold dust, no reward, just the remnants of the almighty flames. Shisui then closes his eyes, deactivating the legendary dojutsu.

Cade whistles, "Damn Ninja-boy that was a lot stronger than your last version of it."

"The last time I did it was when I had chakra exhaustion, of course it was better." Shisui scoffs before gagging, "Ugh… Oh Gods the Uchiha asshole blood, blegh I hate that arrogant shit." Shisui goes back to normal, "Sorry I have a serious problem with my old family, they were how would you say it? Class 1 Assholes. Whatever, my name's Shisui Uchiha, son of Hermes."

"Piper Mclean." The tanned girl with choppy hair smiles at him.

"Leo Valdez, uh who's Hermes by the way?" Leo asks

"Jason Grace… Son of Jupiter." Jason says as though he was unsure of his surroundings.

_"Isn't Jupiter the name of the attack sensei used?" _Shisui asks himself, "Well whatever, let's get you two to my cabin since you haven't been clai-" Shisui gets cut off by a flaming hammer appearing over Leo's head, "Well then… that was fast… Um hail Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus, God of the Forges and Volcanos."

"Kiss up" Cade chuckles, "You show the girl and kid volcano around, I'll show blondyke bar since I wanna fight this kid. A son of Zeus against a lightning sword? Who wouldn't want to test that?" He grins maniacally

"Of course…" Shisui sweat drops, "You go do your thing, I'll go give these guys the run down on Camp Hanshin." He gives a cheeky smirk at the end.

"Hanshin? I thought it was Camp Half-Blood." Piper asks

"Hanshin means demigod in my native tongue, I honestly prefer that to being called a Half-Blood which is something totally different where I'm from." Shisui explains, "Alright follow me now, if you get lost then-" he gets cut off by a scythe flying towards him which he stops with a chakra enhanced hybrid tanto. The tanto had red wrappings and a depiction of the Leaf Village insignia on the blade, the blade itself was half gray and half bronze. The gray half was chakra conducting metal which was melted down from his old tanto and the bronze half was celestial bronze. He only used a weapon that could harm mortals and the supernatural because celestial bronze by itself reacted negatively to chakra and would melt the blade if he tried using his Uchiha Style: Halo Dance.

"You asshole! You left without cleaning the cabin and I got stuck doing your chores for a week! A FUCKING WEEK!" Alice shouts at him.

"Sucks, little sis, but I needed to get out of camp for a bit, no use being in America and having no idea where the hell New York City is." He smirks, knowing that he won the argument with his half sister.

"You're lucky, sheepy." She laughs at the nickname she gave him. Since his ANBU title was Ram, she called him sheep or sheepy just to make fun of it, call it the Hermes blood in her.

"Leave before I sic my Earth Golems on you." Shisui waves her off.

"Who was that?" Leo asks with a smirk, "And is she single?"

"One: that's my sister, two: she's taken, three: don't hit on some of the girls here, they hit back, **hard**." Shisui narrows his eyes at the young latino.

"Ok man, chill." Leo gulps

"Good" Shisui switches to a happy-go-lucky demeanor, "Let's get going." He motions for the two demigods to follow him. As they walk towards the Big House he points at it, "That's the Big House, over there's the mini-hospital and the arena is that-a-way." He points to each area respectively, "I'm usually in the arena, lake or forest." he says, "But I'm a special case so I don't follow the normal schedule." He chuckles

"What do you mean special case? Does it have to do with that fire?" Piper asks

"Yeah, I'm what's called a shinobi or ninja in this language. Although on my side of the divide we don't go around wearing black pajamas and masks, unless you're a cultist or something." He begins, "Shinobi use an energy called chakra which allows us to manipulate our life force, however people on this side can't do this since they do not descend from the Sage of Six Paths like most people in the Elemental Nations. Apparently those that don't descend from the Sage got chakra as a byproduct of being around so many people who did." Shisui explains

"Wow… so you're like an alien?" Piper asks

"SHE-SWI phone home." Leo laughs like an idiot, completely pronouncing Shisui's name wrong

"It's Shisui bakayaro!" Shisui exclaims angrily before calming down, "Whatever… here's your cabin, short stack." Shisui points to the Hephaestus cabin before gaining an evil smirk, "Secret Book of Konoha's techniques: ONE… THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" Shisui basically teleports behind Leo and does the forbidden technique, sending Leo rocketing towards the Hephaestus cabin. Shisui dusts his hands off and smirks, "Leo Owned Count: 1" He laughs at the Dragon Ball Z Abridged reference he made.

"You poked him in the butt…" Piper gapes

"Yep, secret village techniques." Shisui nods happily, a bit too happily, _"Ah the joy of passing on the pain of the technique, the loudmouth guy always gets it during genin initiation." _He smiles proudly before shuddering from the technique that was once used on him.

"Uh huh… I'm really freaked out by your village now." Piper nods slowly, trying to comprehend the fact that poking someone in the ass is a secret technique.

"Alright then, let's get you set up in the Hermes cabin." Shisui walks her to the rickety cabin that he called home, "If ya need me I'll be around somewhere!" Shisui gives a mock salute before blurring away.

"Damn…" Piper gapes at the speed the young Uchiha showed.

**With Shisui**

Shisui wandered around camp, "So this is what Kakashi meant… wandering around is pretty relaxing." He smiles

"Uh Shisui, that's your name right?" A girl with light brown hair, wearing a camp shirt and a green vest asks him.

"Katie right? You're Shodai-sama's sister right?" Shisui grins, "What can I do for ya?"

"Shodai…? You mean Hashirama Senju right?" She asks and receives a nod, "Well I was wondering… from his notes that he left us-"

"YOU HAVE THE FIRST HOKAGE'S NOTES?!" Shisui blurts out, yes he was an ANBU but most people would have a similar reaction to the lost notes of the First Hokage being kept nearby.

"Yes… are they that important?" She takes a step back.

"Along with Madara Uchiha's notes they contain the most powerful jutsus of all the elements since Madara was able to use 3 elements, however he didn't have a Kekkei Tota like the bastards in Iwa." Shisui explains with a grunt at the end, still bitter at the village that cost the life of his cousin, Obito.

"I see, well his notes said that the village he created, Konoha is surrounded by nature, right?" She asks

"Yeah, want me to tell you about it? I have to leave out the military stuff since well… you know." Shisui laughs sheepishly

"Sure" She smiles as he begins to tell her the story of Konoha, from the founding to the scenery to the people he knew. When he finished his story he heard the horn blow for dinner, "Huh… didn't know I could talk for that long." Shisui chuckles, "Let's go, you wanna walk or you wanna Shunshin there?"

"Shunshin if you don't mind." She smiles at him as he puts his hand on her shoulder and blurs towards the dining hall. As he reappears he smirks at his head counselors who glare at him.

"Shisui! How could you-" Travis begins

"Betraying us for a daughter of Demeter-" Connor mock weeps

"You wound us so!" Travis finishes

"Hilarious the both of you." Shisui chuckles, "Sides I'm a ninja, backstabbing's part of the job." He gives a cheeky grin, "Whatever though, let's eat!" He grins as he sits down and gets into an eating contest with Travis, Connor and somehow Cade and Leo got involved as well. About a half hour later most of them were finished, leaving only Cade and Shisui devouring the food.

"You won't win this, ninja boy." Cade says as he takes a large bite out of a loaf of bread

"In your dreams" Shisui ignites a raw fish with his flame manipulation and eats it in one bite, "You're looking at the runner up at the Ramen Eating Contest at Ichiraku, the only one who beat me was an Uzumaki, and they can literally inhale that stuff!" Shisui exclaims before going back to eating.

"Boys… as much fun as this is…" Chiron sighs, "We need to get to the campfire" He sweatdrops at being unnoticed, he then smirks, "Earth Style: Double Pillar Fist Jutsu" Chiron slams a hoof into the ground and two slabs of stone rise up and hit Shisui and Cade in the chins, knocking them backwards.

"The hell, Chiron?!" Shisui exclaims, "I was winning!"

"Bullshit!" Cade shouts back, his endurance he inherited from Ares making it so he could easily bounce back, "I finished that last piece before you!"

"Boys… we have a campfire to get to, can you save this for your unarmed combat?" Chiron asks with an exasperated tone.

"Fine, for the record I totally won that." Shisui smirks before shunshin-ing (?) towards the campfire. Cade simply walks towards it while Chiron does a dust Shunshin **(his primary affinity is Earth so it makes sense, I'll give him a stat sheet at the end of the chapter.)**

As the campfire songs went on, Shisui laughed to himself, never believing that his life would be like this… Suddenly the Oracle, a redhead girl named Rachel Elizabeth Dare glows green and begins to tell a prophecy.

_Child of Lightning, beware the earth,_

_The giants' revenge the seven shall birth,_

_The forge and dove shall break the cage,_

_Led by the cursed one, ye shall succeed,_

_The flames of old shall lead the way_

_And death unleash, through Hera's rage._

The aura fades and Rachel falls to the ground, leaving a shocked Shisui and other campers. Shisui, however had a different thought, _"Cursed one… that could be referring to the Curse of Hatred that my clan suffers from." _He muses.

"Well I think it's quite obvious what must be done… Shisui this is the first 4 man quest that camp has had in a long time, are you up to it?" Chiron asks

"Yes Chiron-sensei" Shisui salutes and goes into ANBU mode, "What other information can you give me?"

"Well you need to bring a child of Zeus, Hephaestus and Aphrodite, sorry but you cannot bring Cade or Alice with you." Chiron says

"Well the child of Lightning is obvious, what with him shooting wind and lightning at those shitty wind spirits earlier it's obvious Jason needs to go." Cade chuckles, "Any volunteers?"

"I'm going, can't let my bro go into some crazy adventure without me!" Leo grins

"And for the Aphrodite cabin?" Shisui asks, a girl of asian descent stands up, "No Drew" He shoots her down immediately, she would probably use the quest as a chance to get into his or Jason's pants, not exactly the best person to bring when you're going off to save the world.

"I'll go!" Piper exclaims

"You're undetermined, sit down brat!" Drew shrieks, suddenly Piper is enveloped in a pink light and a dove appears over her head. On the downside (In Piper's opinion) her clothes were changed to a white dress and she got makeup put on (not good at this stuff just so you guys know)

"W-what happened to my clothes?" Piper stammers

"You got claimed by Aphrodite, she 'perfects' her children when she does which usually is pretty funny when an unsuspecting demigod's clothes get jacked." Alice explains while snickering, "Or we just stole them, nobody ever knows the difference." She smirks evilly

"Well we have our team, we'll head out tomorrow morning, don't be late!" Shisui says to his team, "Are we clear?" He adds in an icy tone, completely opposite of his normal tone.

"Y-yeah, crystal" Leo and Piper gulp while Jason nods, obviously having some form of military training.

"Alright, get some rest before we leave, Leo I want you in charge of our transportation." Shisui says and the young Latino demigod nods

"Alright campers off to bed, especially you four." Chiron orders, tomorrow was the start of a new journey.

**And end! So yeah 1000+ words from my norm, not to much of a difference but it's an improvement. The Shisui and Katie moment is simply friends… for now, you guys decide on that! Also the prophecy was basically stolen from the book but in reality I suck at writing stuff like that so I just added a few lines. I'll leave you guys to guess what the flames of old is but you might be surprised. Finally in the new chapter of Naruto Gaiden the Akatsuki are back and what a surprise… the villains are artificial Uchiha, it's like an army of rejects who applied for the role of Kakashi and are now taking revenge. Anyway here's Chiron's stats**

**Name: Chiron**

**Title: Trainer of Heroes**

**Rank: none**

**Titan Parent: Kronos**

**Elemental Affinities: Earth, Lightning, Wind (Lightning and Wind can only be used for Swift release)**

**Kekkei Genkai: Swift**

**Chakra levels: High Kage**

**Taijutsu: Low Chunin**

**Ninjutsu: Low Kage (immortality has its perks)**

**Genjutsu: High Jonin**

**Kenjutsu: Non-existant**

**Fuinjutsu: Adept (Can create gravity seals and can seal most things including Amateratsu flames)**

**Overall Shisui could beat Chiron if it weren't for Chiron's vast repertoire of jutsu and his use of Swift release. If Shisui were to use Susano'o he would win easily but he doesn't actually use it unless its necessary.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright I don't have much of a rant for this chapter so lets get to reviews so I can eat my insta-ramen! But in all seriousness it's a pain in the ass to go back to the book and the wiki every chapter since I read this book 4 years ago… 4 DAMN YEARS! Also I'm gonna put a poll up for a special weapon for Shisui. Also read my little AN at the bottom because it's important this time instead of my normal ramblings, and yeah sorry for the late updates.**

**God's Angel of Music: So I kinda took this concept from Redrover117, each Mangekyo SET has 3 abilities. Notice how I said set so it requires both eyes to use the third. Shisui's first is Susano'o which is obvious, second is Kotohaxhaxhax and the third is his Amateratsu which is created by his left and controlled by his right, the opposite of Sasuke's. **

**Albinounicorn: This takes place before the events of the main Naruto story, Itachi WILL appear later on as will the rest of the Akatsuki, I have big plans for them and Madara. Not saying what they are though.**

**DestinyVain: My username on here is firegodvargas like the character on the app cover for Brave Frontier… was it not obvious yet?**

Shisui yawns slightly as he walks out of his cabin, he was now wearing a gray t-shirt with the symbol of the hidden leaf in orange along with the word burn, also in orange, he wore black ANBU style pants and steel toed boots and had on wristbands with pictures of a skull and crossbones wearing a straw hat to cover up the seals on his wrists. Over the 3 months he was in America he was introduced to Anime, specifically One Piece, he loved the series because of the comedy and the strong bonds between the Straw Hats… and the fights were awesome. As he walked around he saw Jason was also up as was Piper, Leo was nowhere to be found.

"Yo blondie! Where's the builder?" Shisui asks Jason as he walks towards him and Piper.

"I don't know" Jason shrugs

"Hey guys!" Leo waves as he walks over to them with a grin on his face, trailing him was the giant mechanical dragon, "I want'cha to meet Festus!"

"Leo stand back… I'm gonna roast it with hellfire." Shisui warns him as he activates his NORMAL Sharingan

"What? Why? NO! I won't let you!" Leo exclaims as he tries to defend the giant dragon, not realizing that this Sharingan couldn't use Amateratsu.

"It's a liability, what's stopping it from going haywire?" Shisui asks with an angry look on his face

"I can vouch for him." Leo holds his ground

"Hmm fine… If you can answer one question for me, what do you seen in its eyes?" Shisui asks, knowing the Son of Hephaestus can see the machine's soul. If Leo could calm the dragon then he definitely was more gifted than the other children of Hephaestus… no offense to them but he was just better with his gifts.

"I… see the eyes of a fighter, he's alive, not just a machine." Leo says with determination.

"Heh nice answer." Shisui grins before walking up to the dragon, "No hard feelings right? I didn't bash you up to bad did I?" He asks and gets a whirring noise and a head shake in response.

"Festus said your regular fire wasn't enough to do anything, whatever that means." Leo shrugs

"I'm not gonna melt him to nothing." Shisui says offhandedly as he climbs onto the dragon, "That'd be an insult to the creator of it. Whatever, come on, I want to get this quest over with."

"Fair enough" Jason nods and climbs on as well, helping Piper climb up and leaving Leo to his own devices. After the elfish teen finally got on Jason speaks up, "We have to get to Quebec, I can see where the venti have gone… They're heading towards Quebec." Jason says as if he's remembering something

"Alright, short stack get your dragon going!" Shisui shouts at the son of Hephaestus, "I'm gonna get some shut eye." He slaps some sealing tags on himself as they take off, the seals made it so he wouldn't fall off even though he was asleep.

**Hours later**

Shisui woke up to the sight of two weird looking angel guys. One was buff and looked kinda on the slow side, the other looked looked like he used too much cologne and beauty products… and they weren't helping.

"You no pass!" Big tall and stupid shouts at them

"Ugh I wake up and I see this crap… Sometimes I miss the shinobi life." Shisui whines as he pops his joints before glaring at the angel things, "Listen… I don't care about who you are, what your deal is, we want to meet with Boreas, I'll slit your damn throat and loot your castle if you don't give us what we want." Shisui channels his inner Uchiha and his Hermes blood at the same time to give the feeling of dread and the fear of being robbed. By channeling his inner Uchiha he meant he activated his EMS and released as much damn KI as possible and have it only affect the morons in front of him.

"Ok ok monsieur, we'll take you to our lord and father." The ugly one… the one who uses too much cologne says, "My name is Zethes, my brother over there is Cal."

"Yeah don't really care" Shisui says with no emotion. Normally when with friends or not on a mission he was really easy going and joked around a lot, however on a mission he was cold and sarcastic to his enemies, kind of like an Uchiha with a sense of humor and less ego. To his allies he would try and still be nice while keeping his 'game face' going. It was how he coped with the death of his sensei, by fighting as hard as he could and completing the mission in the man's place. Shisui then jumps off Festus and for shinobi shits and giggles he does a backflip midair.

"Wow show off much?" Piper asks with a chuckle as she slides off along with Leo and Jason.

"If I really wanted to show off I'd cast an illusion of me with a purple guitar that fired electricity while I do a guitar solo for a badass metal song. But I just want to get this over with." Shisui smirks at the thought of pulling a Dante.

As the 4 demigods follow the immortal Boreads, which Jason told Shisui who they were even though the shinobi could care less about brainless and the caveman. As the group entered the throne room they saw a giant man with black hair with the tips covered in ice, he had giant wings and wore a business suit.

"Hello Boreas-dono" Shisui does a slight bow

"Ah one of the ones from _that_ place." Boreas says distainfully, "I create a clan and give them control over ice and what do the mortals do? They go and murder them! Speak boy!" Boreas growls

"You created the Yuki Clan of the Land of Water?" Shisui asks with a raised eyebrow, "That's pretty cool… Anyway my name is Shisui Uchiha, son of Hermes."

"An Uchiha?!" Boreas snarls, "First the Gods anger lord Aeolus by releasing all the wind spirits after defeating Typhon but now one of those insufferable descendants of the 'Mortal Fire God'? You are lucky ancient rules prevent me from attacking you, boy." Boreas sneers.

"Yeah I feel so blessed" Shisui drawls sarcastically, "Look we want answers… where are those wind spirits that attacked those three coming from? Secondly where the hell did that Wyvern come from?" Shisui asks

"Hmph… Since you have a son of Zeus here I can disclose this information, they are coming from the Windy City, if you don't know where that is then you are a fool. The Wyvern however… That was sent by a man I thought would not rise for a long time. You are lucky you killed it." Boreas says, "That man is not one to be trifled with… I cannot tell you his name but his title is the third son of the moon**.**" The room gets seemingly darker at the mention of the third son, whoever he was.

"I see, thank you Boreas-dono." Shisui bows slightly

"Father we should freeze them, after all they are intruders." A woman with ice blue hair with frosted tips says to Boreas.

"Oi who's this Elsa knock off again?" Shisui asks angrily, even though it was breaking his rule about not joking around on missions, the joke was sitting right there for him.

"Elsa… Knock off?" The air gets about 20 degrees colder

"Calm, Khione… As for why I didn't freeze the young shinobi's team… I have seen his fate, he is part of the New Dawn prophecy, we cannot tamper with that or we shall bring the end of the age of the Gods." Boreas explains

"But father…" Khione whines **(yes there will be Khione bashing, her character is always so annoying and bitchy) **

"Silence" Boreas glares at her, making the temperature drop even further, Piper and Jason even started to shiver a bit.

"We shall take our leave, Boreas-dono." Shisui bows once more before motioning for the others to follow him. When they leave the throne room, Leo starts laughing hysterically at what Shisui said to Khione.

"Hahaha you're crazy man!" Leo laughs

"That wasn't wise, Shisui… Insulting a goddess is never good." Jason scolds him

"Yeesh now you sound like Annabeth, 'don't try building a shrine to the Log at camp, don't take a piss on the Ares cabin roof for a prank, don't insult the gods.' You see what I mean?" Shisui does a whiny voice for his imitation.

"You took a piss on the Ares cabin? WHY?" Piper's face became bright red at the thought of Shisui with his pants down. What? She's a healthy growing girl, she can have fantasies about people who weren't her brothers.

"Piss off Cade, annoy Clarisse… Oh yeah Cade and Clarisse were annoying me about how they both had specialized weapons, Cade had Behemoth and Clarisse had a new weapon to replace her spear. It was a pure white staff with a black orb right before the blade, the blade was made of celestial bronze (what a surprise) and when thrown would create a massive explosion and return to her hand 5 seconds later.

"Ok… That's fair I guess?" She asks, still not sure

"I'm a ninja and Hermes' kid, the word fair isn't even in my vocabulary." Shisui shrugs, "So where's the windy city? Lightning Country? Wind Country? Only been in this world 3 months, hellooooooo." Shisui says to them.

"Chicago, how do you not kno-ohhhh right." Leo groans at his own stupidity

"Yeah, just explained it to you, flame brain." Shisui smirks

"Whatever, Sheep" Leo shoots back

"Runt"

"Bastard"

"Right back atcha" Shisui smirks before shaking his head and turning serious, "Enough we should get going. As much fun as it is to rip on Leo, we do have to save Hera."

"Right, Leo get back to piloting Festus, Piper get some rest, Shisui and I will keep watch." Jason orders

"Fine by me not-so-Grace-ful." Shisui smirks at the nickname, sadly nobody else laughs, "Really?" He whines

"Eh" Leo and Piper make a wishy washy motion with their hands as they mount the bronze dragon.

"Chicago here I come." Shisui says with a grin as Festus takes off… or whatever it's called when a dragon takes flight.

**So yeah I know this chapter was shorter than usual by about 100-1000 words but I'm going through some shit right now and honestly I just want to get this chapter out and go back to drawing and playing Borderlands since those are the only things that take my mind off it… and drinking but I hate being drunk. I'm also going to be away for a while because I'm working at a camp for most of summer, if I do update it'll be from my phone since I have Google Docs on there. However I promise when I get back I'll be posting the normal chapter lengths or longer for ALL of my stories… even Son of Explode and In Gurren We Trust. Also check out the poll on my profile because I really… really need it done so I can continue in the story since it kinda changes the plot.**


End file.
